


Falling In Love

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [48]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt Misha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do like a J2M with a liiiittle bit of slash for Cockles? Like along the lines of something bad happening to Misha (god forbid) and J2 help him out while Jensen realises his love for Mish? Please? Thank you so much!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love

Misha had gotten hurt. Really hurt. Misha was lying down, hand pressed to his side, and he was bleeding.

Jared had rushed off to call an ambulance, and to find towels for Misha.

Jensen was kneeling by Misha, helping keep pressure on the wound, while he talked to Misha to keep him alert, one hand on his shoulder.

"Everything’s gonna be OK, Misha." Jensen murmured. "Promise."

"Y-Yeah. Everything’ll be f-fine…ahhh! Fuck, Jensen, not to hard!"

"Sorry, Misha. Sorry." Jensen murmured, looking down at his friend, blue eyes staring back up at his green.

The hand on Misha’s shoulder moved upward to rake through Misha’s hair softly.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Jensen murmured.

Jared came back with the towels and help on the phone, and Jensen pulled his hand away.

_

They got Misha to the hospital and made sure he was going to heal up fine.

Jared had left to find him and Jensen some food, while they waited for Misha to regain consciousness.

Jensen looked at his friend on the hospital bed, and Jensen realized how worried he had gotten over Misha. How his heart was still racing.

Misha’s eyes slowly opened, and he looked around the room, until they landed on Jensen.

"Hey…" Misha said softly. "What happened?"

"They sedated you and stitched up your side." Jensen said. Misha looked down at his side and prodded at the bandage softly, wincing slightly.

"Alright. Where’s Jared?"

"Grabbing food." Jensen said. "You had us scared."

"You guys weren’t the only ones." Misha said, sighing, looking up at the ceiling of the room.

Jensen reached out, fingers brushing against Misha’s hand, and Misha turned to look at him.

"You had me really worried." Jensen said.

"Yeah?" Misha asked. he pushed his hands to Jensen’s and felt Jensen’s hand cover his.

"Yeah." Jensen nodded. They had a little more alone time before Jared finally came back, relaxing as he saw the two talking together.


End file.
